The Violent Reaction
by Thata Martins
Summary: 3x19 The Wheaton Recurrence. Toda ação gera uma reação.


**15 de Abril de 2010.**

**Resumo:** 3x19 The Wheaton Recurrence. Toda ação gera uma reação.

**Beta:** Carol Camui

**Advertências:** Spoilers do episódio 3x19.

Obviamente, o episódio me deixou um tanto... err... nervosa. Essa é a minha vingança sobre Wheaton maldito, que acabou com o relacionamento de Leonard, deixando-o triste e solitário. Leo não merecia.

* * *

**The Violent Reaction**

Ele estava sentado na sua poltrona costumeira, olhando a tela da televisão sem realmente ver o episódio de Battlestar Galactica que estava passando. Não prestava atenção em nada, muito menos no falatório incessante de Sheldon. Ele simplesmente não se importava com nada daquilo.

A verdade era que não se importava com nada desde a partida de boliche que causou seu rompimento com Penny. Ainda tentava entender o porquê daquela explosão. Pensou em todos os motivos que poderiam ter levado Penny a terminar com ele. Depois de destruir sua autoestima (que já era baixa), concluiu que aquilo não importava realmente, já que sua falta de atributos físicos eram o que segurava o relacionamento dos dois. Penny tinha começado a namorar Leonard por ele ser tão diferente dos caras com quem ela costumava a sair.

Então... Por quê?

Ele poderia passar a vida inteira pensando naquela pergunta. Enlouqueceria antes de achar a resposta.

- Isso é ridículo.

Levantou e saiu porta afora, deixando Sheldon meio perdido no sofá, pensando sobre qual parte exatamente do seriado Leonard estava se referindo.

As batidas na porta eram quase violentas. Ele estava impaciente. Não estava gostando daquela situação. Penny atendeu, abatida. Ela também não estava lidando com aquela separação muito bem. Seus olhos arregalaram levemente quando o viram.

- Leonard... – a voz saiu fraca e seus olhos marejaram.

- Por quê?

- Leonard... – ela começou com aquele tom de aviso, mas ele a ignorou completamente.

- Não. Você vai me falar. Você vai me dizer por que diabos nós dois não podemos ficar juntos. Vai me dizer por que saiu correndo da minha vida desse jeito. Vai me dizer por que é que você não me deixa fazer parte da sua.

- Porque não é justo com você! – ela explodiu em lágrimas – Você me disse a palavra com a letra L e eu não sabia se eu poderia lhe responder. Se eu poderia algum dia lhe dizer de volta. E eu não quero que você fique sentado, esperando que eu me decida. Não é justo com você. Wheaton tinha razão, você ficaria destruído.

- Wheaton? – ele perguntou sem entender.

- Me desculpe, Leonard, mas acredite quando eu digo que vai ser melhor assim. Você vai me agradecer mais tarde.

Ela fechou a porta, não dando tempo nem para digerir o que havia acabado de escutar. Esse tempo todo ele ficou pensando ser ele o culpado pela separação, quando na verdade o culpado era o Wheaton? Ele tinha dito alguma coisa para Penny e ela tinha terminado com ele?

Lembrou-se da partida de boliche. Ele não poderia ter feito de propósito, só para ganhar de Sheldon, né?

Lembrou-se da história da avó morta que ele contara para ludibriar o seu colega de apartamento. Ele era bem capaz sim. Mas se ele o tivesse feito... Leonard iria matá-lo!

Entrou correndo e bufando dentro do apartamento. Até Sheldon achou estranho.

- O que houve? – ele o viu pegando as chaves do carro – Onde é que você vai?

- Vou atrás de Wheaton. – e saiu do apartamento.

- Ei, espere, eu vou junto!

...

- Stuart! – Leonard entrou como um touro na loja, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes. – Onde posso encontrar Wheaton?

- Wheaton? – ele o olhou desconfiado – Por quê?

- Por que você acha pequeno Stuart? – Sheldon tinha um sorrido maldoso no rosto – Para se vingar por usar de métodos tão sujos para ganhar um jogo... – ele virou-se e comentou com si mesmo – Finalmente vou ter a vingança que eu sempre desejei...

- Fique quieto, Sheldon! – Leonard ralhou com o amigo – Eu só quero fazer uma pergunta a ele.

- Olha, ele é um sujeito muito ocupado e eu não acho que é uma boa ideia eu dar o endereço a você. Nós ganhamos justamente. Não temos culpa se você e Penny resolveram lavar roupa suja no meio do jogo e...

O que exatamente ia completar a frase, ninguém chegou a saber, porque Leonard, atipicamente, pegou Stuart pela camisa e o jogou contra a parede atrás do balcão. Stuart via raiva, pura e simples, naqueles olhos. Engoliu em seco, temendo pela primeira vez em sua vida apanhar de um nerd.

- Leonard! – Sheldon estava genuinamente surpreso – O que está fazendo?

- Eu prefiro não descontar minha raiva em você – Leonard soou venenoso, sua voz baixa e firme dava arrepios em Stuart – Mas se você ficar no meu caminho, e falando besteiras sobre mim e Penny, eu vou ser obrigado a fazer isso. – ele bateu as costas de Stuart contra a parede – Você quer ficar no meu caminho, Stuart? – o outro balançou a cabeça, aterrorizado – Foi o que eu pensei. – ele soltou o homenzinho – Agora... Onde eu posso encontrar Wil Wheaton?

...

Wheaton estava conversando com um grupo de amigos numa mesa de bar, tomando cerveja, rindo e ocasionalmente vendo o jogo que passava na TV. Era uma boa noite. Estava se divertindo, saindo um pouco do universo nerd, mas a satisfação de ter vencido Sheldon Cooper mais uma vez ainda se fazia presente. O jeito como o rosto do nerd se contorcia toda vez que era derrotado era um verdadeiro presente. E era como um vício ser o agente provocador de tal expressão.

- Wheaton!

Ele se virou, assim como seus amigos, e seu sorriso cresceu. Leonard e Sheldon estavam à sua frente; um o encarava com seriedade e o segundo olhava para os lados, com um certo medo. O bar estava lotado de torcedores e pessoas musculosas – o tipo de valentões que acabavam com a raça dos nerds por puro prazer na escola.

- Olha só quem está aqui! Sheldon! Veio reclamar mais um pouco sobre como eu acabei com a sua raça no boliche? – a voz era zombeteira – Ou veio pedir uma revanche? Outra vez?

- Não é o Sheldon que quer falar com você. Sou eu. – ele voltou a atenção para o rapaz de óculos a sua direita. Ele não parecia tão calmo, e nem um pouco preocupado dentro daquele bar. Determinação e alguma outra coisa que ele não entendeu tomavam seu olhar. – O que você disse a Penny na partida?

- Eu? Absolutamente nada. Ganhei aquela partida com garra e...

- Eu não ligo a mínima para aquele maldito jogo e para sua rixa infantil com o Sheldon – ele o interrompeu, alterado. Agora sim Wheaton identificava o que continha em seu olhar: era raiva. Em seu estado mais puro. – Eu quero saber exatamente o que você disse para Penny!

- Ei, cara... Não disse nada de mais. Só falei o que ela queria ouvir. – ele olhou Leonard de cima a baixo – Ela obviamente estava procurando um motivo para terminar com você. Eu só forneci um.

A próxima coisa que Wheaton sentiu foi dor. Uma dor aguda que começou em sua bochecha esquerda e se espalhou por parte do seu rosto. Sentiu sangue escorrer por sua gengiva e acabou por morder a língua com a surpresa. Leonard tinha lhe batido. O nerd tinha lhe batido.

O pior não era ter levado um soco, era o fato de Leonard não ter desistido e ainda estar perto dele, acertando-lhe onde podia, não dando espaço para que ele revidasse. Não que a surpresa que sentia por estar apanhando de um nerd o deixava fazer qualquer coisa que não tentar se proteger com os dois braços.

Seus amigos demoraram um pouco para entender o que acontecia e quando finalmente se levantaram, ele já tinha levado uma surra. Foi difícil tirar o baixinho de cima dele, Leonard queria transformar Wheaton em uma massa ensanguentada e nojenta no chão do bar. Ele tinha acabado com o relacionamento mais perfeito da sua vida por causa de um jogo estúpido. Tinha privado Leonard da companhia de uma mulher linda, que o respeitava do jeito que era, com suas manias e nerdices, e que tinha começado a se render aos seus vícios por ele, só porque tinha um problema de autoestima.

Leonard não percebeu que gritou isso em voz alta, fazendo os caras que o seguravam olharem feio para Wil, não acreditando que o outro fosse capaz de tal. Wil viu a reprovação, antes de observar seus amigos soltando Leonard, como se não ligassem se ele caísse em cima de Wheaton novamente.

Leonard simplesmente arrumou as roupas e endireitou os óculos. Olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Wil e sussurrou perigosamente:

- Fique bem longe de nós!

E saiu, com um Sheldon hiperassustado correndo atrás dele. Aquela foi a última vez que viu qualquer um dos nerds do grupo do Cooper.

...

Já em casa, Leonard massageava a mão dolorida, sem perceber a dor nos nós dos seus dedos. Ainda estava indignado com toda aquela situação.

- Aqui. – Sheldon entregou-lhe uma bolsa com gelo, que ele pegou sem nem perceber e colocou em cima do ferimento.

- Obrigado. – Abaixou a cabeça, ainda triste. Quebrar a cara de Wil Wheaton tinha sido satisfatório, momentaneamente, mas ele ainda estava sem Penny. Ainda estava quebrado. Ainda se sentia um lixo.

- Desculpe. – a voz de Sheldon soou a seu lado, chamando-lhe a atenção. Ele voltou seu rosto para o amigo.

- Pelo quê?

- Por ter sido o motivo do seu rompimento com a Penny. Eu sei o quanto você a ama. Não era o que eu queria. Eu sinto muito.

O pedido de Sheldon era genuíno. Ele realmente se culpava e estava pedindo desculpas. Aquilo alegrou um pouco o espírito de Leonard. Era tão difícil Sheldon se desculpar por alguma coisa que fosse... Imagine então se desculpar sobre uma das suas obsessões!

Mas também... Leonard não era daqueles que saía chutando e espancando todos que atrapalhavam sua vida. Aquele dia se mostrava surreal e totalmente atípico. Ele sorriu, balançando a cabeça para o amigo, que ainda se sentava meio encolhido do seu lado do sofá.

- Está tudo bem. – ele olhou para frente e disse, mais para consolar a si mesmo do que o amigo: - Nós vamos ficar bem.

**FIM**


End file.
